Pimp My Ride Please!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Shishido gets a car. Do I need to add more?


Random Brainfart.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a spanking nice day in front of Shishido Ryou's house. He had just turned sixteen on September 29. (Yes. They're all sixteen because I SAY so!) He was standing by his new car. It was a 2008 Mitsubishi Spyder. He was out shining it. Like it needed any shining. You could go blind just looking at it. It was THAT shiny.

He didn't notice the Hyoutei regulars on his driveway until Gakuto smacked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shishido yelled trying to kick Gakuto.

"For not noticing us doofus!"

"So is this the car you've been talking about for the past week?" Oshitari asked looking at the car.

Almost suddenly Shishido's voice changed and a fatherly tone came out, "Yeah this is my new car..."

"Honestly why do you need this piece of junk?" Atobe asked looking disgusted.

"Just because you were in limos since you were born doesn't mean everyone else can afford those Atobe!" Shishido yelled. Yet again.

"Shishido-san...please calm down." Ohtori said uneasily. "We came today to give you your birthday presents!"

"But I don't think he can get them if he's this obnoxious." Gakuto said looking miffed.

"Like I would want a present from you."

"You want to have a go?"

"Bring it Flippy!"

It took the combined strength of Kabaji, Ohtori, Hiyoshi, Jiroh, and a random butler to stop Gakuto and Shishido from ripping each other apart. When they were all done, Atobe came foward and presented his gift first. A picture of himself.

"...What am I going to do with your picture?"

"Hang it in your car of course." Atobe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You will always be surrounded by my beauty."

Shishido made a mental note to burn it later. Looking at the others he said, "So you guys got me presents for my car?"

The others nodded looking at him.

Oshitari, being the sensible person he was, gave Shishido a tool kit for his car.

"Thanks Oshitari!" Shishido said ripping it open and looking at a wrench.

"No problem Shishido." he said. Atobe sulked and Oshitari gave him a "I just owned you." look.

When Gakuto handed his present over to our birthday boy, he had an evil grin on his face. Shishido noticed and opened his present very carefully in fear of it blowing up or doing something equally destructive. His mouth dropped open at what he had given him.

Fuzzy dice. HOT PINK FUZZY DICE.

"Dude." Shishido said looking at it. "What the hell am I to do with this?!"

"Hang it on the mirror of course." Gakuto tried to say innocently but failed to because he was laughing really hard.

Shishido decided to burn this too.

Jiroh jumped foward and gave his gift to Shishido. He apprehensively opened it to see it was a seat cover. With cute little teddy bears all over them.

"..."

"So?" Jiroh said jumping up and down. "What do you think? That's what I plan to put on my seat too!"

"...Thanks?"

"Yay! He liked it!" and then he fell back asleep.

Should he burn it?

Hiyoshi chucked his gift at him which caused Shishido to get pissed. This time Kabaji just sat on Shishido. That surely calmed him down.

It was a car mat. Thankfully it was all black and there wasn't anything annoying on it.

"Thanks Hiyoshi." Shishido said wincing as he felt his ribs. Damn. Kabaji was HEAVY.

"...Welcome."

Kabaji grunted foward and handed Shishido his present. It was a picture of Kabaji. Shishido picked up the picture of Atobe from earlier.

"Holy shit..." he muttered. "They look exactly alike..."

He was SO burning this.

And finally it was Ohtori, our resident teddy-bear-man to give his present to his lover/partner Shishido.

It was a car cleaning kit. He couldn't wait to try it out on the car. Not that it needed much cleaning anyway. He just wanted to make it REALLY SHINY.

"Thanks Choutarou!" Shishido said really happy.

"Happy Birthday Shishido-san..."

After everyone left, Shishido went out to his driveway yet again and started to polish his car like there was no tommorrow.

The next day he was sent to the ER for being blinded.

And then the next day someone crashed into his car.

Gakuto claimed it was an accident. But like Shishido believed him.

* * *

I just had to relieve that from my brain. Not one of my best either. It's not supposed to be THAT funny so don't expect to laugh your butt off :D.

This time I decided to do the thank yous at the end.

So thank yous to Silent Slayer 2000, Ketchup for Blood, PixieStix110, AnuneFan412, bluepenguin15, Thrill Pair-Fan and theProdigiesz for reviewing to The Origin of Names.

After I'm done with the Rikkai crack I've decided to do Hyoutei crack and I always wanted to do Jyosei Shounan crack also. So you can expect those in the future.

I also have a Christmas fic in mind. But you're going to have to wait till December. My birthday month:D


End file.
